The ultimate goal of this project is the development, implementation, and evaluation of a comprehensive cancer education program for the University of Kentucky Medical Center. In view of this goal, we set forth several specific objectives: I. Develop a revised core cancer curriculum for medical students. II. Develop a computer-monitoring system in order to determine the performance of medical students on cancer-related examination items during their course in the first two years of the medical curriculum. III. Develop a Computer-Assisted Self-Evaluation (CASE) program. IV. Establish a Cancer Learning Center. V. Develop a series of electives and clinical assistantships in clinical research for selected fourth year medical students. VI. Develop a Continuing Cancer Education Program for practicing physicians, interns and residents. VII. Evaluate the total Medical Center cancer education program in terms of student learning, program utilization, and cost benefit analysis.